Transformers: Dark of the Moon
Transformers: Dark of the Moon is the third film in the series. A sequel to Transformers 2, which is set three years after the events of Revenge of the Fallen, when the war on Cybertron between the Autobots and Decepticons appears lost to the Autobots, their leader, Sentinel Prime (Leonard Nimoy), attempts to launch the Ark, an Autobot ship from their planet, containing the technology that could have saved his race. However, it crash lands on Earth'smoon in 1961, prompting President John F. Kennedy to make his famous promise to the nation to put a man on the Moon. The 1969 Apollo 11 moon landing was actually an investigation of the spacecraft. As Sam Witwicky goes into adulthood with a new girlfriend named Carly Spencer (Rosie Huntington-Whiteley), the Autobots learn of the Ark and of Sentinel Prime. Thus, Sentinel Prime is brought back to Earth, and revived using the Matrix of Leadership. Optimus Prime convinces America's leadership that they must protect Sentinel Prime, and his "pillars", which can help transport matter through time and space, but Sentinel betrays the Autobots, as he allies with the Decepticons, killing Ironhide (Jess Harnell) in the process, and reveals to have made a deal with the Decepticons to bring back Cybertron. America's leaders decide to send the Autobots to another planet, wanting to avoid war and granting Sentinel and the Decepticons' forced request. But as the Autobots leave, the Decepticons shoot their ship down, believing that they had killed all of the Autobots onboard it. With the Autobots gone, Sentinel Prime activates the pillars, and Chicago is seized by the Decepticons and their vicious/evil human ally, Dylan Gould (Patrick Dempsey). Thus begins the reproduction of Cybertron, at the cost of Earth, its resources and humanity. But, it is later revealed that the Autobots had faked their deaths, and a battle ensues between the Autobots and Decepticons in Chicago, for one final stand where Sentinel, Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Laserbeak (Keith Szarabajka), Barricade (Frank Welker), Shockwave (Frank Welker), Que (George Coe) and Dylan all lose their lives and Cybertron is destroyed as the surviving Autobots accept Earth as their new home vowing never to forsake it. The film was released on June 29, 2011. Cast Humans * Shia LaBeouf as Sam Witwicky, a recent college graduate who is once again tied to the fate of Earth's survival. * Josh Duhamel as Will Lennox, the commander of the classified strike team NEST, an international task-force battling Decepticons with the Autobots. * John Turturro as Seymour Simmons, a former agent in charge of the terminated Sector 7 unit and now a successful professional writer. * Tyrese Gibson as Robert Epps, a former NCOIC of the NEST strike team who now works at Kennedy Space Center. * Rosie Huntington-Whiteley as Carly Spencer, Sam's new girlfriend. * Patrick Dempsey as Dylan Gould, a wealthy car collector and Carly's employer who is secretly in cahoots with the Decepticons. * Kevin Dunn as Ron Witwicky, Sam's father. * Julie White as Judy Witwicky, Sam's mother. * John Malkovich as Bruce Brazos, Sam's employer and boss at Accuretta Systems. * Frances McDormand as Charlotte Mearing, the Director of National Intelligence. * Keiko Agena as the assistant of Charlotte Mearing. * Lester Speight as "Hardcore" Eddie, a former member of NEST. * Josh Kelly as Stone, a former member of NEST. * Alan Tudyk as Dutch, Simmons' personal assistant. * Ken Jeong as Jerry "Deep" Wang, a paranoid software programmer at Sam's work. * Glenn Morshower as General Morshower, Director of NEST, who communicates with the squad from the Pentagon. * Buzz Aldrin appears as himself, meeting Optimus Prime at the NEST headquarters. * Bill O'Reilly appears as himself, interviewing Simmons through his television program The O'Reilly Factor. * Elya Baskin as Cosmonaut Dimitri, one of the two surviving Russian cosmonauts who gives Sam information on the Moon missions. Transformers Autobots * Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots and keeper of the Matrix of Leadership who transforms into a blue and red 1994 Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck. * Leonard Nimoy as Sentinel Prime, Optimus's predecessor as the leader of the Autobots and later a traitor who transforms into a red and black Rosenbauer Panther Fire Truck. * Mark Ryan as Bumblebee (uncredited), the Autobot combat scout and Sam's guardian who transforms into a yellow and black 2011 Chevrolet Camaro (fifth generation)|Chevrolet Camaro. * Jess Harnell as Ironhide, the Autobot weapons specialist who transforms into a black 2006 GMC Topkick C4500. * Robert Foxworth as Ratchet, the Autobot medical officer who transforms into a white and green 2004 search and rescue Hummer H2 ambulance. * James Remar as Sideswipe, the Autobot combat instructor who transforms into a silver 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. * Francesco Quinn as Dino/Mirage, the Autobot spy who transforms into a red 2010 Ferrari 458 Italia]]. This was Quinn's final role before his death shortly after the film was released. * George Coe as Wheeljack/Que, the Autobot engineer who invents gadgets, equipment, and weapons and transforms into a blue 2009 Mercedes-Benz E550. His personality is based on Q from the James Bond franchise and his appearance is based on Albert Einstein. * Tom Kenny as Wheelie, a former Decepticon drone turned Autobot who transforms into a blue radio-controlled toy monster truck. * Reno Wilson as Brains, Wheelie's partner and a fellow former Decepticon drone who transforms into a Lenovo ThinkPad Edge laptop computer. * Ron Bottitta as Roadbuster, an Autobot Wrecker who transforms into a Hendrick Motorsports #88 AMP Energy/National Guard Chevrolet Impala. * John DiMaggio as Leadfoot, the leader of the Autobot Wreckers who transforms into a Chip Ganassi Racing #42 Target Chevrolet Impala. * Topspin, a Wrecker who transforms into a #48 Hendrick Motorsports Lowe's/Kobalt car. He has no voice actor, though Bill Fagerbakke has once stated that he was going to voice a Wrecker. Decepticons * Hugo Weaving as Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons who is still wounded from the final battle of ''Revenge of the Fallen'' and transforms into a rusty 10-wheeler Mack Titan tank-truck. * Charlie Adler as Starscream, Megatron's second-in-command who transforms into a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. * Frank Welker as Shockwave, the sadistic Decepticon scientist and assassin. * Frank Welker also as Soundwave, the Decepticon communications officer and Dylan's guardian who transforms into a silver 2010 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG. * Frank Welker also as Barricade, the Decepticon interrogator scout who transforms into a black 2006 Saleen S281E police car. * Keith Szarabajka as Laserbeak, a condor-like Decepticon who is fiercely loyal to Soundwave and frequently changes transformation modes. * Greg Berg as Igor, a deformed Decepticon who serves as a personal servant to Megatron in his exile.